The metal two by four stud is commonly used in construction, particularly in building-out office space. Electrical conduits are run through the studs through rectangular square apertures in the studs. These conduits are commonly tied or secured to the studs to meet safety code regulations. Securing the conduit to the studs is time-consuming and labor intensive typically requiring one or more screws to be installed at each stud. It therefore adds to the cost of building construction.
Some attempts have been made to provide for more efficient attachment of a conduit passing through a stud. Erico Products, Inc., manufacturers of Caddy Fasteners, manufactures a through the stud conduit support which is an hanger intended to be secured to the stud by a single self-tapping screw. The support is similar to a hook with the conduit resting in the inside of the hook.
However, a more effective device is needed to attach conduit to studs than is presently available. This device should be inexpensive and easy to use and have a minimum of manual labor required.